


Absolute Destiny: Revelation

by Gullwhacker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Fun With Definitions, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Wordcount: 100, fun with etymology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/pseuds/Gullwhacker
Summary: "Yeah, Sugarcube, that word...kinda means something else now.  Sorry about that."





	Absolute Destiny: Revelation

Upon a Paris rooftop, two teenagers stared at each other. Disguises had long faded, kwamis flitting between them. Adrien had gone stock-still, jaw agape, completely at a loss for words; Marinette was pacing in circles while rambling.

"...and Tikki told me to keep my identity secret no matter what, but now you know, and now everything is doomed-"

"Marinette," Tikki interrupted, "calm down. This was inevitable, it's just a bit of an apocalypse-"

With a strangled squeak, Marinette fell to her knees. Confused, Tikki turned to her counterpart, frowning at Plagg's cackling. "Did the humans change that word's meaning again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a goofy bit of etymology, put in this format because the joke was a short one, and there's something satisfying about using the classic definition of 'drabble' for a ficlet about characters using archaic definitions.
> 
> In the light of day, the useful reference: _apocalypse_ derives from a Greek word meaning 'to uncover' or 'to reveal'; thus, Revelation.


End file.
